


Spit Take

by orphan_account



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Clothed Sex, Descriptions of Oral Sex, First Time, French Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oral Fixation, Spit Kink, Tongue Fetish, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sniffles wants to see the cause of Nutty's excessive drooling problem. It goes a bit too far.





	Spit Take

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for myself. happy early birthday to me.
> 
> i purposely left a lot of descriptiveness about how they look open to the interpreter of the fic. besides nutty's hairstyle and sniffles' braces, nothing else is mentioned. hell, if you wanted, you could ignore the human part entirely... but i think it'd be really odd that way. 
> 
> also uploaded on wattpad of the same username

 

They were in Nutty’s room, like always, Sniffles on his phone while Nutty goes through whatever candy he bought with his allowance this week.

“You eat too much candy.” Sniffles suddenly said, piping up from his phone as he watched Nutty down a chocolate bar, getting some on the edge of his mouth, like the messy kid he was. “You need to eat healthier. That stuff is awful for you.”  
  
Nutty just looked on with a tilted head, though he eventually rolled his eyes and snickered, wiping his mouth before picking up another piece of candy, a lollipop this time, bubblegum, Sniffles thinks, and undid it from it’s wrapper.

“Don’t ignore me. You’re not deaf.”  
  
Nutty couldn’t hide his laughter as he jokingly put his hand to his ear, like he couldn’t hear what he was saying in the first place. Sniffles didn’t like that joke too much.

“Ha-ha, very funny. Whatever. Just eat your candy.”  
  
Sniffles sighed as he watched Nutty place the next piece of candy, a lollipop, into his mouth. He thanked whomever for the fact that it's at least a small one he’d probably finish in a few minutes. Usually, Nutty has the habit of hiding an incomplete big one back into it’s wrapper, carrying it everywhere all day, giving it who knows how many diseases and germs.  
  
Gross.  
  
It was an obsession he had, almost, carrying these things around with him all the time. Nutty has hinted before that his favorite candy was lollipops, which explained why he took them everywhere, bringing at least 20 everywhere he went.  
  
Sniffles’ science could count as his favorite thing, and he does take his findings everywhere with him to apply to real life. Is that the same?  
  
It honestly didn’t matter very much, because Nutty’s slurping on the lollipop was annoying him anyhow, and causing him from thinking very much at all. And Sniffles does love to think.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, just huffing with annoyance as he tried to look at his phone, but eventually failed. Nutty didn’t even know he was being a pain, which was the worst and best part of it. He was just in his own world, as always.  
  
Sniffles could admire that about the boy. Although he had his quirks, he never fell into the trap that was “the real world.” Some kids at school might call him dumb, but Sniffles didn’t think so, or at least didn’t think he was as dumb as the other kids thought he was. He was just something else. He was just _somewhere_ else.  
  
Nutty was just special to him, he guesses. Nutty was the only one, at least that Sniffles knows of, who didn’t seem annoyed by his rambling or scientific lectures. Sniffles knew he didn’t understand them, but Nutty listened anyways, and that went a long way in his life.  
  
You could perhaps say that they had an important friendship together.  
  
Very important.  
  
Or at least, Sniffles found Nutty important to _him_ , and in some sense of the word, kind of made the other care about him too. It was a dilemma to him sometimes, that if Nutty had the pick between never being able to eat candy ever again or never being around Sniffles again, which one he would actually pick.  
  
It actually kind of broke his heart a little bit.  
  
But like usual, something dragged him out of the depressing pits he set around himself, whether it was reality or flawed logic. This time it was Nutty’s various noises. (Weirdly, the same thing that dragged him into the mess of depression in the first place.)  
  
Again the humming and licking of the other interrupted his thoughts, and Sniffles didn’t even realize he was staring off into space and not really at the other, so, he decided to just focus on him, for just a minute. At least in a more realistic light, rather than the destruction of his possibly unreturned emotions towards him.  
  
Nutty’s messy green-dyed hair (from this summer where they were briefly acquainted with a popular girl named “Giggles”.) with the roots in blond were tied up in not one, not two, but three ponytails. Two on the side, right by his ears, and one on the top of his head like an antenna.  
  
His green, right lazy eye was drifting off somewhere else, while his blue left eye stared right at the lollipop. He had a bright, cheery face that was smiling.  
  
And it was completely covered in drool.  
  
Across his lips, across his chin, completely dripping down to his throat and green sweatshirt was saliva. An extraordinary amount for one human being, Sniffles thought.  
  
Which kind of got him interested.  
  
Just for a second, in his own mouth, quietly, he let his tongue rest; just to see how much spit it could muster in the few seconds he could deal with the feeling. It was an odd feeling, after all. Not moving your tongue and physically feeling it getting wetter and wetter everywhere along itself.

Then he moved his tongue, just like you would usually do when you gather spit, but instead of swallowing it, he let it gather up into a little ball on the middle of his tongue. It wasn’t a lot, and certainly not as much as Nutty was producing in the same amount of seconds.  
  
Maybe because he was eating something that required mostly his tongue?  
  
Curiosity was picking on him, mostly. It really was ticking in the back of his mind, almost like a clock, timing him on how long it would take to break his limits and scoot up a bit closer.  
  
Not that long apparently, because he dropped his phone to the side and moved along Nutty’s bedroom’s carpet, touching his thigh and knee with him, making him look over from his basically completed lollipop.  
  
Sniffles moved his head to the left a bit, but close to Nutty, trying to get a clear look at his mouth, but sadly he closed it up, just leaving behind a pair of wet, plump lips. It made something inside Sniffles shift awkwardly.

“Nutty… Can you put the candy down for a minute? I want to test something.”  
  
Nutty shook his head, audibly disagreeing with that statement, closing his eyes with a frown on his face as he looked away from Sniffles.  
  
“I’ll promise you something back for your time.”  
  
Nutty opened an eye, smirking just a bit before returning to his frown, trying to play some sort of character.  
  
It was kind of charming, causing a slight blush on Sniffles’ face.  
  
“If you open your mouth, and let me touch your tongue, I’ll never bother you about candy again. Deal?”  
  
He snapped out of his act to give Sniffles a weird looking expression, one of extreme confusion, but eventually shrugged and put what was left of the lollipop back in it’s wrapper, adjusting and turning himself to Sniffles and waiting for the next step, mouth wide open.  
  
Sniffles was almost shocked at how easily Nutty was able to agree. Maybe his earlier thoughts about him and the comparison to candy was wrong. But he shouldn’t think about that now. He’d rather think about the topic at hand.  
  
He ran a thumb across Nutty’s wide lips. Like he’s noticed before, they were plump, and very wet, but it was also clear he bit his lips a bit too much, marks and tiny bumps making a statement across the pinkish-reddish area. But weirdly, they were soft, his thumb having no problem spreading across the surface.  
  
Now that he was close, he could easily smell Nutty’s breath as well. It was warm and smelled like candy, especially bubblegum, since that was the most recent flavor that indulged in his mouth.  
  
There was something childish about Nutty, at least in the way he acted and looked. Though he was well over being a child, he maintained such innocence about things, and that showed in his face as well. No acne, no scars, and no wrinkles of any kind. Just by looking, Sniffles could tell his skin was perfectly soft, too.

Sniffles held up his jaw, fingers touching the saliva that has dripped across the sides of his mouth onto the skin. It was soft, just like he knew, and Nutty seemed to enjoy the contact, too, relaxing his muscles a tad.  
  
Sniffles took a deep breath as his other hand focused on sliding in his pointer and middle finger into Nutty’s mouth, then on his tongue.  
  
Just like his jaw, it was soft, and covered in spit. Though, of course, the feel of it was completely different. His tongue had no grip whatsoever for his fingers, unlike his skin, which had an underlying feeling of texture. And now that he thinks about it, his tongue wasn’t exactly soft, but rather smooth, almost slimy in the middle of it, where the spit usually sits.  
  
Nutty’s tongue was wide, and curved at the end, unlike the usually, almost ugly, long more pointed tongue people had. It made almost what Sniffles would embarrassingly call “the perfect tongue.” Picturesque, almost.  
  
Sniffles had a weird look on his face, a mix of intrigue and something else entirely, something foreign to the both of them.  
  
“A-ah?” Nutty said, bringing Sniffles back down to Earth, though he spilled even more spit when he tried moving his face.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Sniffles said, though he didn’t take his fingers out of his mouth. “It’s just very interesting.”  
  
He decides very quickly that to make this less awkward than it already is, he should try not taking his time. But it’s hard, because there’s this gut instinct in him to just prod. To prod, and look, and feel up and up Nutty’s tongue.  
  
It was interesting that the further up he went along Nutty’s tongue, that the more obvious it was to feel the texture of the taste buds, unlike further down, where it was completely texture-less.  
  
Sniffles’ fingers trail up his tongue, reaching into the back of his throat, causing Nutty to gag and flinch back a bit, but other than that, barely move.  
  
He flinched himself at the sudden noise, almost worried that he hurt Nutty, though, it looked like everything was okay. Just… an accident, an accident that made him shuffle a bit on his knees and readjust.  
  
His breath started to pile on heavy, and just like Nutty’s, it was warm. Though it didn’t smell like candy, more like breath mints, as the boy had an obsession with keeping his mouth clean to make up for his braces.  
  
That was it! That was the second thing he noticed about Nutty.  
  
His teeth.  
  
They were extremely sharp.  
  
Taking his fingers away from his tongue for a moment, giving Nutty a bit of a break, he instead lifted his top lip up, almost like you would to a dog, and inspected his canines and front teeth.  
  
It was weird, the two front teeth of his were a bit bucked, but the rest of his mouth was sharp, at least for the normal human mouth. Sniffles’ own teeth were, well, at least flat. Definitely not perfect.  
  
But he was fascinated completely. Nutty was so cute, yet his mouth was like a monster. Slimy, what anyone else would call gross but, well… It made Sniffles happy. It made him feel something weird, deep down. Sort of like a bug was crawling up his spine, making him shiver with anticipation as he got a sudden idea.  
  
“Nutty.”  
  
“Ahhhhh…” He cooed happily, almost eager. That made something light up inside Sniffles, but he couldn’t tell what.  
  
“U-uhm, well, your teeth. They’re extremely sharp.”  
  
“Uh-huh!”  
  
“M-may I--W-well, can you bite me? I want to test your teeth. Their bite! I-I want to test their bite.”

Nutty gave him more strange looks as Sniffles stuttered throughout his sentence awkwardly, though he didn't really judge the other, more or less was just confused on why he was having problems speaking over anything else.

Sniffles was thankful for that.

Nutty just made noise, signaling a yes as he usually did, though instead it was now very muffled.

“Wait until I give you the O.K, alright, Nutty?”

“Ahhh.”

That was another yes, so he took it.

Instead of using his front fingers, he decided to put his thumbs on each side of Nutty’s mouth, coating the new inserted parts with saliva as his hands rested on Nutty’s cheek.

He could feel the edges of Nutty’s teeth poke him from the top and the bottom, and it seemed that his back-teeth were still sharp, but more dull and flat than the fronts. Possibly worn down from chewing.

He definitely had a crown on one of the teeth. Not the one he was laying his thumb’s end on, but one near the start of the base of his thumb, and in Nutty’s terms, near the entrance of his mouth.

“O-okay. Now, slowly bite down, alright? The human teeth can bite a finger clean off if the brain doesn't restrain them.”

Nutty just laughed at that the best he could.

Then he bit down.

He could tell Nutty was being careful, but still biting as hard as he could without hurting him too much. He could feel massive pressure on his thumbs that was all, and didn't bother asking for more.

There was no moving his thumbs, the teeth on the top and bottom row pinning the sides of his thumbs into place on both sides. But again, this was only producing pressure.

“Open. I need to try something else.”

So Nutty opens, and Sniffles pulls his hands out completely.

For a moment he has to recollect how they feel. His thumbs were absolutely soaked, almost itchy, but at the same time it felt… comfortable, at least on him. He certainly enjoyed the feeling of being coated, especially in Nutty’s saliva, of all people.

He cleared his own throat, almost scaring himself as he dragged his being all the way back to reality, where, at least Nutty’s body was. He didn't know about his mind.

“I-I’m thinking.” Sniffles said simply as Nutty closed his mouth, just for a minute, as he stared onwards confusingly.

Honestly, Sniffles was just thinking of the easiest spot to be bitten.

Hands were a problem. Most of the skin was, though soft on the outside, it was fleshy and supported underneath, meaning most likely that without extremely hard bites, the skin wouldn't break or falter.

Then he had an idea. Again.

“Nutty. I’m going to need you to bite my Purlicue—The relaxed spot between my front finger and my thumb. It’s the softest spot I can think of… And don’t resist, o-okay?”

Nutty nodded, raising a brow but quickly raising it back down before Sniffles could really notice.  

Sniffles himself didn't know why he was insisting on his own pain, but he was just curious about it, so he didn't take this as anything alarming. It could be worse.

And it's just spit and teeth.

_Nutty’s_ spit and teeth.

Putting his hand out to Nutty's open mouth, he settled it in between the sharpest point that his hand’s soft spot could get too without it being uncomfortable. Or at least, any more uncomfortable for Nutty.

“Bite.” Sniffles said simply, and Nutty did what he was told.

There was pain this time, for sure. Lots of pressure bit down on him, and he could feel Nutty even scraping his teeth a tiny bit on the surface, making Sniffles moan and tremble a small amount.

Saliva was coating the wound as it broke into skin, eventually, causing Sniffles to hiss, but Nutty didn’t stop. He was being good.

In a way, this moment was important to Sniffles’ research. Because it made him develop this weird feeling, and at the same time it made him identify it.

The conclusion was: He wasn't taking his hand away from his mouth because he liked it.

It was stimulus for arousal.

That's what all of this was.

Nutty got into character and even growled a bit, like a dog, which strangely only made Sniffles heighten his senses, the sensation of the vibrations into his wound tickling his hand, and spreading across his entire body.

Then he started to bleed, and Nutty took his hand away.

The boy looked concerned but also fascinated with the injury, giving a sad look while also trying to communicate; “I did that?! That's neat!” Because Nutty is just as curious, or even more than Sniffles can be.

Sniffles was just breathing heavily, trying to adjust his pants and the amount of blush on his flustered face as he tried to snap out of it. The sudden realization that he had more than just a fascination made him shake.

It didn't help that Nutty was caressing his hand, his wound, and gently rubbing over the mark with his thumb, spreading around the blood, causing an almost paint-like effect with the saliva and body fluid mixed.

Sniffles whimpered as Nutty and him just stared at it, contemplating what to do next, though the both of them were thinking completely differently from one another.

Nutty tilted his head, curiously, as he opened his mouth and “ah-ed” again. Sniffles just looked at him curiously.

“Y-yes, your mouth did this. But it's okay, I’m fine.”

Nutty just shook his head, opening his mouth and cooing once more, before getting frustrated and grabbing the hand, picking it up and making it's fingertips tap along the sides of his teeth, before sticking the wound in his mouth and sucking on it, lapping it over with his tongue.

He was trying to get rid of the blood.

Sniffles’ heart pounded, almost out of his chest as Nutty continued to suck and lather his hand, spit dripping down from his wound to his wrist, almost like a leaky faucet, little by little it temporarily stained his shirt and pants as it dribbled down.

Sniffles couldn't resist himself and moaned, his own mouth hanging a bit open as he tried to settle into the feeling, body reeling for more touches everywhere, wanting Nutty to coat all of him with spit.

His dick area started to pound, unlike in the start of this where it was nearly just a case of having to readjust, easily ignorable as he focused on Nutty, now it was unbearable, especially with this.

Sniffles has never felt this lustful before, in fact, he rarely ever even performed on his sexual urges, pushing them down completely.

Mostly because they were all related to the boy who was currently licking his fingers.

Sniffles could barely even sit up; body too weak and broken from idle licks alone. He fit his head in the crease of Nutty’s neck, staining his warm breath onto his pale skin like the boy was doing to his hand, covering it in his bubblegum-smelling, perfect breath.

He was shivering, the saliva further down his arm getting chilly, now having uneven paces of breathing as his other hand unknowingly traced circles along Nutty’s exposed thighs. He was wearing shorts, after all, and Sniffles has to admit, the teasing of his ass whenever he has bended down had been bothering him all day.

Sniffles raised his head from Nutty’s neck, looking him in the face as he removed his fingers from his mouth, rubbing the sticky fingers together for a second before he placed them on Nutty’s cheek, wetting it.

Sniffles swallowed, his other hand wandering from Nutty’s thighs to closer in, tracing his package, surprisingly finding Nutty aroused, shocking him down to his core with glee.

“I’ve conducted a result f-from all this testing,” Sniffles said shakily, looking at Nutty’s half-lidded eyes with a nervous smile. “We both have oral fixations. Wh-which means, we’re perverted, ah.”

Nutty just shrugged, spreading his legs a bit as Sniffles continued to feel him up, moaning softly.

“Open your mouth. I want to try one last thing.”

His voice was surprisingly desperate, almost pleading with him as he started to reach his hand lower, thumb rubbing over the bulge, making note of how small Nutty was.

Nutty opened without hesitation, moaning as he let saliva drip down his tongue, which was hanging over his sharp bottom teeth like a dog.

Sniffles smiled, moving his hand from Nutty’s cheek to his chin, before opening his own mouth and touching the tip of his tongue to Nutty’s, combining their warm breath and moaning as the new feeling shook down his spine.

It was the same feeling as his fingers grazing on it, but intensified, able to feel every glide he did across the surface with the tip down to the slightest movement.

He could feel Nutty’s dick twitch between his fingers, how cute and small and delicate he was, he wishes he could devour him whole. Maybe they could just eat each other.

Sniffles took his mouth away for a second, just wanting to see the look of the other’s face. He was just as listed over as Sniffles was, even more so, almost completely melted with arousal, eyes half-lidded, and his eyes starting to tear up, completely absorbed in the madness of all of this.

Suddenly Nutty moves in closer, placing his hand on the ground, steadying himself as his other runs over Sniffles’ boner, replicating the same thing he was doing to him before.

This sent shocks to Sniffles whole body, making him arch back a bit, moaning loudly as Nutty continued to explore, curious as ever.

Drool from Nutty’s face dribbled off onto Sniffles’ dick and pants, leaving splatters of it, almost like a path, with the darkest spots of spit marking the spot. X.

“Ngh,” Sniffles said, huffing out a warm breath as he tended up. “You’re teasing me…”

Nutty just giggled at that, licking his lips right before Sniffles took his revenge, overpowering him and kissing him, almost pushing him to the ground as he climbed on top. Nutty went wide-eyed, before closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss, taking the hint when Sniffles’ tongue asked for more access into his mouth.

Sniffles has never kissed before, but it was easy to get the hang of what Nutty personally liked, which was just anything that touched his tongue with Sniffles’ tongue. Maybe it was less of kissing and more of licking, barely locking lips and instead exploring the other's mouth.

Sniffles could taste the bubblegum from Nutty’s mouth at this point; spit swapping with the other and exchanging tastes.

Nutty gagged a bit from Sniffles going a bit too far in his mouth, but didn't move at all, letting Sniffles adjust himself. And also, Nutty kind of liked the gagging feeling.

Straddling the other, Sniffles couldn't help but rub on him, his bulge rubbing against Nutty’s, causing them both to cry out with a moan.

Sniffles watched out of the corner of his eye of Nutty’s fingers bending and scratching at the carpet, and studied how Nutty’s hips would try to move upwards to meet his, yet they never stopped kissing all the same.

Spit was starting to bubble up around Sniffles’ mouth, too, and he could feel it crawling down his jaw. The feeling of awe overtook him, so he didn’t even bother about how messy he looked. He only really cared about Nutty.

“A-Am I your first, Nutty?” He said, voice nervous as he separated their lips, a long line of spit connecting the two for just a minute before breaking as Sniffles sat up, holding himself up by his weak knees as he continued to straddle the other.

Nutty just squeaked, whining as he tried to adjust to the sudden lack of touch, breathing heavily.

“You’re my first. I-In a way, I saved myself for you.” He spilled out, swallowing spit as he moved Nutty’s sweatshirt up, exposing and rubbing his stomach all the way to his chest. “I’ve, well, I’ve always wanted to touch you like this, you know.”

Nutty squirmed, and Sniffles could tell how sensitive he was. In the back of his mind, he hoped Nutty has never even touched himself before. If Sniffles was the first thing that’s ever made him feel this like this, he’d be jerking off to it for the rest of his life.

He was just so innocent. But usually those who were the most innocent and cute-looking were the complete opposite. Isn’t that how it worked? Maybe Nutty jerks off every day, moaning loudly as he touches himself, maybe he even _fucking_ himself. Maybe he was fucking himself daily, always moaning loudly, trying to scream the other person’s name with his actions and pleading instead.

Maybe Sniffles was that person.

“N-Nutty, a-are you a pervert?” His still wet fingers went up to Nutty’s nipple, rubbing it over with his thumb, causing Nutty to attempt to squirm, though he was trapped under Sniffles. “Or am I your first? A-Am I the one who perverted you?”

“N-n…” Nutty’s eyes fluttered, trying so hard to get any contact with his dick, pleading loudly for Sniffles to touch him.

“Whichever way, it’s fine.” Sniffles smiled, carefully moving his hand down to Nutty’s right hip, though he still caused him to twitch here and there as he focused on rubbing it slowly, his other hand on Nutty’s left thigh, using it to support himself.

Sniffles brought his hips up once more, rubbing into Nutty’s, causing him to almost spasm with noises, thinking to himself if this is what Nutty sounds like all alone in his bedroom, late at night when no one else is around, indulging just like he himself does.

He wanted more.

Moving his hand from Nutty’s thigh to his other hip, Sniffles started to move his hips in a steady pattern of back and forth, making Nutty squirm and drool onto the floor.

Nutty was completely mindless as Sniffles rubbed him back and forth, both of them panting and shaking as they tried to continue, the pleasure overwhelming the both of them. They were sweaty, and hot, Sniffles feeling contained in his own pants, and Nutty was wearing a sweatshirt, so he must be sweating even worse than him.

Mimicking Sniffles’ actions from before, Nutty moved his own hands and started to play with himself, rubbing and pinching his nipples once more, hushing out incomplete noises, babbling.

It turned Sniffles on completely.

“Y-you’re the p-perfect specimen, N-Nutty~.”

He doesn’t even think Nutty can comprehend the compliment, feeling his dick twitch on his, he was close, and he looked like a zombie. Nutty must be a virgin, he’s too sensitive.

There was pre-cum and sweat staining the front of Nutty’s shorts, making the perfect outline of his small dick. Sniffles licked his lips, his package looking almost good enough to eat.

He can imagine himself bending down, taking Nutty’s pants off and licking over his shaft. If he wasn’t circumcised, he could imagine smoothing down the hood, unveiling his sensitive tip, his tongue graciously lubing it up as he ran his fingers down the size of his small base. Nutty would squirm, just like this, pathetically sinking into the mindlessness of his own arousal.

Suddenly, he gasped, not even noticing his now uneven pace with his hips, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Nutty, though, was even closer. His face was completely red, and he could barely breathe. Sniffles could imagine that in his shoes he was curling his toes, and he could feel his legs stretching out beneath him.

He wasn’t even playing with his nipples anymore, going back to scratching at the carpet, trying to get a grasp on something as he lost his mind.

Nutty froze for a minute, one last loud whine before he came, staining his shorts and creating a spot, a dark one that soon faded into the material. Nutty had just came for him, Sniffles realized, and that shock was what made him cum.

He moaned out Nutty’s name as loud as his tired breath could, making his voice as hoarse as it could be as he rode out his orgasm, keeping up with the trusts the best he could as his dick spent itself, rubbing against the wet fabric of Nutty’s shorts.

Everything besides his dick felt numb, his knees felt like they were as heavy as rocks and his arms felt light as air, and his face didn’t feel there at all, just warmness, and it felt like that until he was done, head completely dizzy and his mind shaken.

When he could focus his eyes, Nutty was looking up at him with a smile on his face. A tired, but kind smile, cheeks and chin still completely messed up with drool.

Sniffles blinked just for a second, trying to place himself and Nutty in the moment, trying to place whether or not this was _real._ He even pinched himself.

And yes, it was real.

Fixing his glasses, he cleared his throat, before getting off of Nutty and sitting right next to him on the floor, looking at him almost dreamily. The post-orgasm high was getting to him, he guesses, because Nutty looks more amazing than ever.

…But maybe cumming in his pants in 90-degree weather wasn’t the best idea.

Oh well. He’ll have to take notes for the next experiment they do.


End file.
